


To Me, You Are Perfect

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you do one where the reader just got teleportation powers and accidentally teleports into Bucky’s shower and it leads to a smutty scene” (Anon)</p>
<p>“Why are you in my shower?!” He cries, pulling off the hairnet and covering his modesty.</p>
<p>“So I was trying to teleport somewhere and I’m not very good at it yet.” You explain, the water from the shower completely soaking you.</p>
<p>“You’re getting wet.” Bucky mutters, his eyes raking over your body. You were suddenly painfully aware of the beads of water rolling down Bucky’s abs, and the fact your t-shirt was now completely stuck to you and completely see through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me, You Are Perfect

“So you can teleport now?” Steve asks, narrowing his eyes at you as if expecting you to disappear at any moment.

“Well it takes a while for powers to develop sometimes I guess? Everything else kicked in, this one just took a little longer.” You say with a shrug. You had been born with powers, everyone in your family had. They all developed the same powers at different points in their life, teleportation was the last to appear for you.

“So just,” Steve snaps his fingers, “and you’re out of here?”

“Well that’s how it’s supposed to work but I haven’t quite worked out the kinks yet.” You frown, concentrating.

“Are you doing it now?”

“I’m trying.”

“Well you’re not doing a very good job you’re still here.” Steve laughs.

“Shut up it’s harder than it looks.” You grumble, squeezing your eyes shut. “I can never end up where I want to be.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” You hear someone scream. Your eyes fly open and you realise you’re wet. You’re in a shower. You turn around. You’re in a shower with Bucky. This isn’t where you wanted to be. Not now anyway.

“Bucky why are you wearing a shower cap?” You ask, taking in Bucky in all his glory. Your eyes flick up and down his naked body, admiring how chiselled everything was.

“Why are you in my shower?!” He cries, pulling off the hairnet and covering his modesty.

“So I was trying to teleport somewhere and I’m not very good at it yet.” You explain, the water from the shower completely soaking you.

“You’re getting wet.” Bucky mutters, his eyes raking over your body. You were suddenly painfully aware of the beads of water rolling down Bucky’s abs, and the fact your t-shirt was now completely stuck to you and completely see through.

“Well duh I’m in a shower.” You say, rolling your eyes and trying to play it cool. “I’ll let you get on with…whatever.” You go to leave the shower, but Bucky grabs your arm.

“Maybe you should stay.” He says, smirking. You had had feelings for Bucky for quite a while, but obviously you had never acted on them. He’s the Winter Soldier. Bucky Barnes. He’s like a god among mortals. There’s no way he would even consider someone like you…unless…

“Why?” You stammer. Smooth.

“Well to me…you seem pretty…dirty.” Bucky mutters, playing with the hem of your wet t-shirt. “Maybe I should help you wash up.”

“Well urr…I…we should…” Your words fail you as Bucky lifts your t-shirt up and over your head, letting it splash onto the floor.

“We should what?” He asks, unhooking your bra, sliding the straps slowly down your arms.

“I…don’t know.” You answer completely truthfully, not being able to take your eyes off of Bucky’s body.

“I have a few ideas.” Bucky says, unbuttoning your jeans. This time you help, sliding your jeans down and kicking them off. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time.”

“Wait…really?” You ask, freezing in the action of removing your underwear.

“To me, you are perfect”

“Hold up…” You say, Bucky’s hands trailing down your sides.

“What?” He freezes.

“You were watching Love Actually yesterday.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“You’re using lines from Love Actually on me you doofus.”

“Nope. No I’m not.”

“You so are come on man be original!” You laugh at Bucky’s face of mild annoyance.

“It’s a good line.” He mutters. You start laughing, but quickly stop when Bucky presses his lips against yours. It had been something you’d wanted for so long, and it was everything you had ever imagined. Water was dripping down both of your faces, settling on your lips as you wrapped yourself around Bucky, pulling him closer to you. You feel his length hardening and pushing against you. Your fingers rake down his back and you feel him shiver under your touch.

With a smile you pull back from Bucky, his lips falling into an adorable pout when you stop kissing him. Instead, you drop to your knees and begin kissing up each of his thighs in turn. He leans back against the wall and his breathing deepens as you move up and kiss his hip bones. You pause on each one, biting the skin and sucking and soothing it afterwards. The idea of leaving a mark, leaving some kind of reminder on Bucky’s skin for him drove you crazy.

Then, finally, you take him in your mouth. You hear a low moan pulled from his lips and you smile, enjoying the fact you could get him to make this noises. You take as much of him as you can into your mouth, pumping the rest into your hand in time with the bobbing of your head. His fingers tangle into your hair and he begins bucking into your mouth gently. You pull away gently, not wanting to give him his release just yet. You lick a long strip up from the base of him to the sensitive head. The gasps he lets out are quickly followed by shameless pleading as you pay close attention to the head.

You take him completely into your mouth again, moving now with speed, raking your nails down his stomach and up his thighs. His hands wind into your hair again and you feel his thighs tense, a slight whine escaping his lips. You continue your movements through his climax, his grip on your hair tightening.

Then, you stand. He kisses you sloppily, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“You.” He says, pointing at you and grinning.

“What?” You ask, pecking his lips again.

“You teleport into my shower anytime.”


End file.
